


Please don't stop

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Кора живет прошлым. Лидия напоминает, что нужно просто жить.





	

— А ты помнишь, когда в последний раз была счастлива? — Лидия говорит тихо, но проникновенно, легко и незатейливо вскрывая все замки, на которые давно заперто сердце Коры. — Помнишь, когда улыбалась не потому, что так положено, а просто хотела? Когда танцевала? Когда просто была собой?

Коре хочется закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать эти слова, которые заставляют покрываться мурашками ее спину, ломают ребра и осколками царапают сердце, застревают в легких и не дают дышать. Не дают ответить. Это все, конечно, иллюзия, но речь Лидии зацепила что-то в ее душе и теперь переворачивает весь привычный мир наизнанку.

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, замолчи, — хрипит Кора, но Мартин, кажется, совсем ее не слушает.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты могла и дальше прятаться за мнимой надежностью своей нынешней жизни? До старости работать в магазине дяди, продавая кучке бездарей музыкальные инструменты и слушая, как очередной олух молотит по этому пылесборнику, поведясь на сладкие речи Питера? — говорит Лидия и кивает в сторону жестяного барабана, стоящего в углу.

— Это вообще-то семейная реликвия. Питер уверен, что он исполняет желания.

— Все, кроме твоих, — фыркает Лидия. — Серьезно, Хейл, вспомни, что тебе девятнадцать, ты безумно талантлива, и у тебя впереди вся жизнь. Хватит себя хоронить. Просто хватит. Прошлого уже не вернуть — постарайся не рушить будущее, — просит Лидия, оставляет на стойке брошюру и уходит.

Колокольчик, пришедший в движение из-за захлопнувшейся двери, издает противную трель, и это выводит Кору из ступора. Она всхлипывает и сползает по стене, задыхаясь в сухих рыданиях.

***

Толпа подростков заходит в магазин, и это заставляет Кору прийти в себя и обратить на них внимание.

— Закрыто, — говорит она и вздрагивает от того, как хрипло и сломлено звучит ее голос. Да, первая за пять лет истерика — господи, она так давно не плакала? — сказывается не лучшим образом на ее способности общаться.

Ребята недоуменно переглядываются, но всё же выходят за дверь. Кора растирает щеки — кожу совсем стянуло от слез, — замирает на несколько секунд, обдумывая пришедшую в голову идею, и решительно кивает сама себе. Да, пожалуй, Лидия права — хватит бегать от прошлого. 

Сейф в кабинете Питера открыт, и Кора усмехается такой халатности. Думать о том, что это сделано специально, не хочется. Но внезапно возникшая в голове мысль о том, что и приход, и речь Лидии могут быть совсем не случайны, заставляет задумчиво поморщиться. С дяди бы сталось прибегнуть к такой возможности расшевелить ее. 

Кора берет связку ключей и идет на выход. Пожалуй, за закрытый немного раньше магазин она извинится потом. Лучше просить прощение, чем разрешение.

Она добирается до нужного места за полчаса, и все время, пока едет в машине, подпевает давно ненавистной песне из последнего фильма, который она смотрела с мамой. Складские помещения на окраине Нью-Йорка неожиданно оказываются не столь заброшенными, как она думала. Почти нигде нет пыли, и это заставляет Кору тихо хмыкнуть. Хотя Питер всегда отрицает свою сентиментальность, но, кажется, он верит в неё куда больше, чем она сама.

Кора не приходила сюда пять лет. С того самого вечера, когда… с того самого вечера.

Неожиданно приятно осознавать, что ничего не изменилось с последнего раза, как она здесь была: на полу все так же стоит старый магнитофон, а в шкафу стопка полотенец и упаковка боксерских бинтов. Раньше, до того как Питер выкупил это помещение, здесь находился подпольный бойцовский клуб и часто проводились нелегальные бои. Дядя хотел оборудовать для нее здесь настоящий зал, но в тот момент, когда она впервые увидела ринг и оставленные кем-то бинты, ей пришла в голову идея, как это можно использовать, и планам Питера не суждено было осуществиться.

Кора смотрит на место, где она проводила так много времени каждый раз, когда приезжала к Питеру, тяжело сглатывает и решается: скидывает куртку, включает музыку, берет все необходимое и подходит к рингу. Несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы привязать бинты к одному из углов. Кора легко проводит пальцами по свободным концам, прежде чем намотать на руки, дергает, проверяя максимальный радиус своих движений, и это привычное — почти забытое — действие, пробуждает в ней желание танцевать. Она прикрывает глаза на несколько секунд, успокаиваясь, делает несколько вдохов-выдохов, вслушивается в музыку и говорит — _танцует_ — всё то, о чём молчала столько лет.

_Батман девлопе._ Ей четыре, и она впервые видит выступление Питера. Мама говорит, что они феномен: группа школьников, собравшая свой первый полный зал через год существования и через два — вышедшая на национальный уровень. Кора смотрит, как Питер выстукивает степ — она еще не знает, что это такое, но мама так сказала, а мама никогда не врет — и задорно бьет в барабан, как он счастлив быть на сцене со своей командой, и говорит маме, что тоже хочет танцевать. Ловит ее улыбку и согласно кивает, хотя и не понимает всей сути сказанного, когда слушает про то, что та не зря прикрывала своего непутевого братца перед родителями и терпела его, когда он нашел старый жестяной барабан на чердаке и учился на нем играть. 

_Гранд батман._ Ей почти пять, и она жутко волнуется. Мама гладит по голове и говорит, что у нее все получится: сегодня Кора впервые участвует в соревнованиях. 

_Па шассе. Сисон томбе._ Ей девять, и она впервые проиграла. Какой-то смешной мальчишка — что это вообще за имя такое, Стайлз? — увел у неё победу.

_Купе. Тур ан лер._ Рождество. Вся семья собирается вместе, и они устраивают настоящее представление: Лора поет, Дерек играет на рояле, Кора танцует, а Питер играет на своем ужасном барабане и пытается танцевать так же, как Кора, но по привычке выстукивает степ.

_Соте._ Появление Питера дома после гастролей заканчивается громким скандалом: мама никак не может смириться с его решением бросить группу и открыть магазин музыкальных инструментов. Питер напоминает, что ему уже двадцать семь, он отдал десять лет жизни коллективу и, хотя на творческом поприще достиг фантастических успехов, ему пора двигаться дальше; он достаточно взрослый мальчик и вполне способен распоряжаться своей жизнью так, как считает нужным. 

_Ранверсе._ Ей двенадцать, и они с родителями приехали в Нью-Йорк увидеть, чего сумел достичь Питер. Кажется, мама готова его простить и почти смирилась с решением бросить карьеру. Вывеска «Сумасшедший барабанщик» привлекает внимание издалека. Кора радуется тому, что Лора и Дерек остались в Бикон-Хиллз, потому что обилие шуток на тему того, что название идеально подходит для магазина Питера, так как он тот ещё псих, она бы пережила с трудом. А еще Кора почти уверена, что Питер просто скучает по своему коллективу, и такое название — это дань пройденному вместе с ними пути. Стоящий в магазине барабан с надписью «не продается» подтверждает эту теорию. 

_Тур шенне._ Коре тринадцать, и она выиграла национальные соревнования. Дерек поступил в Джулиард. Лора выпустилась из Академии искусств Арджентов в числе лучших. Родители счастливы и отправляют их на две недели на отдых. 

_Сиссон уверт._ Ей четырнадцать, и она гостит у Питера. Ворочается в кровати и никак не может уснуть. Должна позвонить мама и рассказать, как прошло празднование дня города: в мэрии узнали, что в молодости ее родители состояли в ансамбле и играли блюз, поэтому позвали выступить. Коре ужасно интересно, как все прошло, еще больше ей хочется быть рядом с мамой и папой, но у нее на носу соревнования, а в Нью-Йорке — у Питера — больше возможностей, чтобы хорошо подготовиться. Через пять минут она не выдерживает и звонит сама; мама смеется и говорит, что все прошло отлично, и они собираются домой.

_Фуэте. Сисон томбе._ Кора просыпается от неожиданного шума и выходит в коридор; Питер пытается застегнуть пальто, но у него дрожат руки, и она понимает: что-то случилось. На ее вопросы он отвечает односложно и пытается убедить, что все хорошо; Кора не верит. Открывается дверь и заходит Дерек, у него красные воспаленные — заплаканные — глаза. Все, о чем она может думать, когда брат говорит ей, что родители попали в аварию, — это о том, как все могло сложиться, если бы она не уехала к Питеру? После концерта Кора наверняка попросила бы задержаться в городе, на ярмарке, и тогда они, возможно, не столкнулись бы с пьяным водителем. Родители могли быть живы, если бы она не выбрала танцы.

Шаг. Шаг. Шаг. Падение на колени. Питер организовывает похороны, разбирается с делами, занимается продажей дома в Бикон-Хиллз и оформляет опекунство над Корой. Дерек и Лора взрослые, им не грозит попасть в систему, а вот с ней все куда сложнее. Они все теперь живут в Нью-Йорке, и жизнь постепенно входит в свое русло. Только Питер меняет название своего магазина на «Hale's Blues», а Кора перестает танцевать.

***

Кора чувствует прикосновение к руке и приподнимается на локтях, обращая внимание на нарушителя своего спокойствия.

Питер. 

Это хорошо. 

Она совсем выбилась из сил, танцуя все то время, что находилась здесь. Кажется, пыталась наверстать все упущенное за годы. Или просто выплеснуть все эти эмоции, разрывающие на куски. Как их много, оказывается!

— Сколько ты здесь? — Питер присаживается на пол, опирается спиной об угол ринга и притягивает Кору к себе, заключая в объятия. Она обязательно прокомментировала бы столь простецкое поведение, если бы не была так измотана. А еще ей банально приятно чувствовать его заботу.

— Который час? — голос кажется совсем чужим: тихий и надломленный. Этот день выпил из нее все силы.

— Почти девять. 

— Значит, около пяти часов, — говорит Кора и почти мурлычет от удовольствия: Питер перебирает ее волосы, легко касаясь пальцами кожи головы, и это странным образом расслабляет. Успокаивает и дает силы жить. 

Они сидят так около получаса, почти не двигаясь и наслаждаясь инструментальной музыкой, что раздается из магнитофона. Каждый молчит о своем. 

Играет, кажется, уже пятая этническая мелодия, когда Питер целует ее в макушку, крепче сжимает в объятиях и говорит:

— Лидия волнуется.

— Просто отлично. Сначала она доводит меня до истерики, вытаскивает наружу все мысли и воспоминания, а теперь волнуется, — фыркает Кора и чувствует, как Питер неожиданно напрягается. Картинка складывается воедино, и ее голос полон возмущения, когда она продолжает: — Значит, это все же твоя идея.

— Допустим, идея все-таки Стайлза. Я ее лишь немного усовершенствовал.

Последующие несколько минут проходят в тишине, пока Кора обдумывает эту информацию и пытается проанализировать свое отношение к произошедшему. 

— И за что мне такие близкие?

— Самые лучшие и заботливые? — говорит Питер с улыбкой.

— И даже не поспоришь с этим, что самое ужасное.

Питер усмехается ей в волосы и тихо говорит:

— Буря миновала?

— Ее и не было. Расслабься, я не злюсь и не собираюсь тебя убивать. И Стайлза. Что с вас взять? Два манипулятора, спелись на наши головы.

— Но на Лидию злишься?

— И на Дерека.

— А Дерек здесь при чем? — удивление в голосе Питера столь искреннее, что она почти верит в непричастность брата.

— Потому что он знал, что вы задумали, но не остановил. Ни за что не поверю, что при обсуждении ваших планов был Стайлз, но не было Дерека. Они же никуда друг без друга. Иногда мне кажется, что они срослись.

— Разве что немного в другом смысле, — фыркает Питер.

— Это была лишняя информация — я бы предпочла никогда об этом не думать, — Кору аж передергивает от возникшей в голове картины. Подкрепленной воспоминаниями, к ее огромному сожалению.

— Ты жуткий сноб, дорогая племянница.

***

— Почему мы здесь? — Питер останавливает машину рядом с домом, где Лидия и Стайлз снимают квартиру, и Кора задумывается, что согласиться на предложение дяди подвезти ее домой, так как в таком эмоциональном состоянии лучше не садиться за руль, было не лучшей идеей.

— Ты танцевала, Кора. Впервые за столько лет. И это заслуга Лидии. Она имеет право знать, что с тобой все в порядке. И что ты не злишься на нее, — говорит Питер, тяжело вздыхая. Кажется, его и правда достало присматривать за филиалом личного детского сада, как он их порой называет.

— Но я злюсь.

Кора сидит в машине и не собирается никуда идти. Тишина давит на уши, а выжидающий взгляд Питера заставляет бессильно сжимать кулаки от злости. Только все ее манипуляции не приносят никакого толку. Кора сползает вниз по сидению, поворачивается к окну и смотрит в направлении квартиры Лидии; замечает ее силуэт на кухне — она всегда готовит, когда нервничает — и неожиданно для самой себя начинает говорить:

— Мы начали встречаться, знаешь? В воскресенье было наше первое свидание. А сегодня должно было быть второе. Только вместо этого я прослушала лекцию о том, что пора бы смириться со смертью родителей и перестать забивать на свою жизнь. Нужно поступить в Академию искусств, раз уж там так неожиданно решили открыть отделение современного танца и объявили весенний набор, — Кора замолкает на несколько секунду, кусает в задумчивости губы и продолжает со смешком: — Я так злилась на тебя все эти месяцы, что мы знакомы с Лидией. Я ведь влюбилась в нее с той самой первой секунды, когда она зашла в магазин. Сама мокрая, как воробушек, но в приказном порядке требует полотенце и что-то горячее. Смешная, — Кора мечтательно улыбается, погружаясь ненадолго в воспоминания, прежде чем продолжить. — Я хотела позвать ее на свидание каждый чертов раз, когда она приходила, но рядом всегда был ты. Со всеми своими историями. И этот дурацкий барабан, который исполняет желания. Я жутко ревновала, когда вы весь вечер провели за игрой на нем.

— А я все пытался понять, почему у тебя такое кислое выражение лица, — говорит Питер и задумчиво цокает языком. — Думал, у тебя голова разболелась, а оказывается, ты просто ревновала. Серьезно? Я и Лидия? Лапушка, ты меня удивляешь.

— Это было логичное предположение, — возмущается Кора. — В любом случае, как ты мне предлагаешь идти сейчас к Лидии? Мы так долго шли к этим отношениям, а она разрушила их в один миг; испортила все, что только начиналось. Она ведь даже не спросила, чего я хочу, — просто записала меня на прослушивание. 

— Это было общее решение, не перекладывай всю вину только на нее, — Питер методично, раз за разом, разбивает все ее аргументы.

— Я ведь могла не так отреагировать. Наоборот, закрыться еще больше и никогда не простить никого из вас. Разве это того стоило?

— Это стоило всего. Каждый из нас понимал, что ты можешь не оценить такое вмешательство в свою жизнь, но это был оправданный риск, — голос Питера не оставляет сомнений в том, что решение действительно было обдуманным. 

Кора неожиданно обнимает Питера, чувствуя жгучий прилив благодарности за его веру в нее. И за то, что сумел убедить остальных рискнуть ее хорошим к ним отношением ради нее самой. Что, впрочем, не мешает ей попытаться немного поумерить пыл Питера, как только на его лице появляется улыбка из-за ее реакции: 

— То, что я снова танцую, вовсе не значит, что я поступлю.

— Ты наконец-то начала смиряться с произошедшим, и это уже немало. К тому же, ты точно поступишь.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — у Коры, конечно, есть некоторые предположения, но это кажется слишком фантастическим.

— Возможно, только возможно, идею открыть новое отделение в Академии Джерарду подбросила Эллисон, — или не слишком. Ее гребанная жизнь состоит из манипуляций близких.

— Я не хочу поблажек.

— Кто бы сомневался, — говорит Питер с довольной усмешкой. — Сами разберетесь. А сейчас иди.

Кора тяжело вздыхает — видеть Лидию нет ни сил, ни желания — и хочет в очередной раз отказаться, но Питер смотрит неожиданно строго и непреклонно, так что у нее нет никакого выбора, кроме как пойти к своей — вроде как — девушке.

*** 

Все обвинительные речи вылетают из головы Коры, как только Лидия открывает перед ней дверь. Она выглядит очень потеряно и виновато.

— Прости, — говорит Лидия, и Кора кивает. А что тут сказать? Ей давно не пятнадцать, чтобы бить посуду и посылать куда подальше всех, кто хочет ей помочь. Да, неприятно осознавать, что все близкие люди неожиданно решили вмешаться в ее жизнь, не интересуясь ее мнением по этому поводу, но она достаточно взрослая девочка, чтобы понимать, что это все только на благо. К тому же, коктейль из вины и заботы в глазах Лидии оставляет ее абсолютно безоружной.

— Я все еще злюсь, но мы не будем ссориться сейчас, — говорит Кора и подходит ближе, чтобы обнять Лидию. Та согласно улыбается и утыкается ей носом в шею, отвечая на объятие.

Они стоят так несколько минут, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга и переживая все невзгоды этого дня, прежде чем Лидия начинает нежно водить губами по ее шее, и это простое действие не оставляет сомнений в том, к чему все идет.

— Стайлз? — спрашивает Кора, разрывая объятия и отходя немного назад. 

— У Дерека, — отвечает Лидия, облизывая губы. Вгляд Коры невольно прослеживает движение ее языка, и эта картина отзывается волной мурашек в районе поясницы.

— Отлично, — ее голос немного хриплый от накатившего возбуждения, и осознание того, как сильно на нее действует Лидия, заставляет Кору сократить разделяющее их пространство и впиться в губы жадным поцелуем.

На пути к спальне они умудряются трижды врезаться в разные предметы мебели, дважды стукнуться лбами и один раз упасть на пол. К слову, на полу они задерживаются надолго, и большинство одежды остается в пределах небольшого радиуса их падения. 

Все это ужасно неловко, но так правильно и необходимо, что Кора мысленно обещает себе сделать все, чтобы остаться в жизни Лидии настолько долго, насколько это вообще возможно. Желательно, навсегда. 

Позже они лежат в одной кровати, потные и вымотанные: Лидия перебирает ее волосы, а Кора пытается не уснуть, уткнувшись ей в плечо и рисуя странные узоры на животе. И все это оказывается куда более интимным, чем все, что произошло до этого.

— Ты больше не злишься? — неожиданно спрашивает Лидия, прерывая уютное молчание.

— Злюсь, но я понимаю, что ты хотела как лучше. Так что спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Ну, раз мы все выяснили, то давай спать. Утром придет Стайлз, и вы начнете тренироваться — тебе нужно восстановить форму.

— Что? — Кора даже приподнимается, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Лидии, настолько удивлена ее словами.

— Тебе нужно восстановить форму.

— Нет, я не об этом. Стайлз? 

— Ах, это. Я позвонила ему, после того как ушла от тебя днем и попросила утром приехать, чтобы вы могли начать тренировки. Все же помимо сольного выступления с современным танцем тебе нужно будет показать и обычную программу на прослушивании. Значит, тебе нужен партнер.

— То есть, ты заранее знала, чем все закончится?

— Конечно, я знала, — фыркает Лидия. — Впрочем, это не мешало мне волноваться.

У Коры совсем нет сил на новый приступ злости, так что она только кусает Лидию за плечо и недовольно бурчит:

— Меня окружают чертовы манипуляторы.

Лидия в ответ просто смеется. 

— Спи. Завтра будет долгий день.

***

— Лидс, я дома, — кричит Стайлз от двери, и это заставляет Кору проснуться. Она слышит, как он приближается к двери, но не успевает накинуть на них с Лидией одеяло, сползшее за ночь к ногам.

— Стайлз, нет, — говорит Кора одновременно с тем, как Стилински открывает дверь. — Черт.

— Сотрите мне память и выколите глаза, — ошарашенно произносит Стайлз, замирая на пороге.

— Я тоже так подумала, когда зашла пару месяцев назад в служебное помещение и обнаружила, как Дерек разложил тебе на столе. За которым я обедаю, — разъяренной кошкой шипит Кора. — Стилински, уберись на кухню. Быстро.

Стайлз еще несколько секунд стоит, потерянно смотря на представшую перед ним картину, прежде чем кивнуть и уйти. Кора сонно потягивается, накидывает на себя халат, целует спящую Лидию — кажется, совместное проживание со Стилински научило ее не реагировать на лишний шум — и выходит из комнаты.

— Кофе? — спрашивает Стайлз, как только Кора заходит на кухню. Он ехидно улыбается, и это заставляет ее мысленно застонать. Кажется, Стилински уже оправился от потрясения и стал привычным мелким засранцем. — Или приготовить завтрак? Кому-то явно нужно восстановить силы после бурной ночи.

— Ты невыносим.

Стайлз на это только смеется.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Кора напоминает себе, что это вредное пиздливое существо — парень ее брата. И ее друг. Его нельзя калечить, даже если очень хочется.

Кажется, тренировки станут адовым испытанием для ее нервов.

***

— Ну же, давай, не упрямься, — просит Лидия, толкая ее в сторону барабана. — Всего один раз, и я от тебя отстану.

— Я не буду этого делать, — упрямится Кора.

— Просто повторяй за мной, — говорит Лидия, вкладывая ей в руки палочки. — Я хочу, чтобы однажды мы все выступили на одной сцене.

У Коры в голове миллион аргументов, почему она не будет этого делать, но перед взглядом, полным надежды, устоять невозможно.

— Ты за это очень нескоро расплатишься, — шепчет она на ухо Лидии, берет злополучные палочки и идет к барабану. — Я хочу, чтобы однажды мы всей нашей сумасшедшей командой выступили на одной сцене, собрав полный зал, — тихо говорит Кора, прежде чем легко ударить по жестяному барабану. 

Чертова семейная реликвия. Чертовы семейные традици, от которых не получилось убежать.

— Вы слишком сладкие, — недовольство в голосе Дерека, конечно, наигранное, но это совсем не мешает Коре окинуть его убийственным взглядом.

— Сказал человек, который заставил меня несколько дней бегать с ним по магазинам в поисках идеального подарка для его парня на День Святого Валентина, — комментарий Лоры вызывает дружный взрыв хохота, а Кора успевает сделать фото покрасневшего Дерека.

Праздник в честь ее поступления в Академию искусств им. Арджентов совершенно точно удался.

***

Спустя семь лет выходя со Стайлзом на поклон после выступления, Кора смотрит в сторону оркестра и счастливо улыбается. 

Лора машет ей, пытаясь удержать виолончель ногами, Лидия посылает теплую улыбку и возвращается к попыткам уговорить Дэнни нести ее скрипку — каждый раз одно и то же, — а Дерек просто кивает, продолжая наигрывать спокойную мелодию на рояле.

Кора переводит взгляд на зал, где зрители аплодируют им стоя, и едва сдерживает хохот, когда видит Питера, который притащил с собой барабан. Да, вряд ли он снова будет спорить с Лидией.

Кора ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас, в эту секунду, она безгранично счастлива, и думает, что, возможно, Питер не так уж врал, когда говорил, что если загадать правильное желание и постучать в старый жестяной барабан, который хранится в их семье уже очень много лет, то оно обязательно исполнится.


End file.
